criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Innovative Beheading
Innovative Beheading is the eleventh case of World Edition, as well as the third case to take place in the Sahara Region. Plot The team went to the deep Sahara to investigate more about the Sahara rebels. A source says that the rebels had a meeting in a half-built factory. Instead, Hakam and the player found the body of construction worker Hamid bin Arshad. Hamid was revealed to be one of the rebels and was supposed to be meeting someone in Algiers. Luckily, Marina was already in Algiers, she showed the player around by video chat. After that, the player instructed her how to examine clues and then interrogated suspects using video chat. Salim Ziyyad was found to be the killer. After denying involvement, Salim admitted he killed Hamid. In one meeting between Salim and Hamid, everything went normal until suddenly Hamid outed his flyssa sword to Salim's neck and asked him for blood. Salim panicked and took the sword to slash Hamid's neck with it in self-defense. Judge Rosenbloom sentenced him 25 years in jail. Omar Alfarsi claimed to have news about Ad-Dima. He had a list of Ad-Dima affiliates that he wanted to share but lost it. A look around Maqam Echahid resulted in finding the paper and that Arshad bin Zakaria was a member of Ad-Dima. Arshad mentioned that they wanted to kill the government officials for reasons he did not disclose, but he told the team to have another look at Desert Village. Chief Oakley also wanted the player to check in the factory as the rebels had a meeting there. At the factory, the player found Ronald Tareq's recording stating that foreigners should not come to Sahara and he would try to prevent that from happening. When asked, Tareq stated that they took advantage of Sahara while the natives starved to death. However, Tareq said that he had plans for innovating the Sahara. In the desert village, the team found that there was a Ad-Dima base in Tunisia so the team headed there. Stats Victim *'Hamid bin Arshad' (found beheaded at a construction site) Murder Weapon *'Flyssa' Killer *'Salim Ziyyad' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats dates Appearance * The suspect wears desert sunglasses * The suspect wears a blue scarf Profile *The suspect owns a sword *The suspect eats dates Appearance * The suspect wears a blue scarf Profile *The suspect owns a sword *The suspect eats dates Appearance * The suspect wears desert sunglasses * The suspect wears a blue scarf Profile *The suspect owns a sword *The suspect eats dates Appearance * The suspect wears desert sunglasses * The suspect wears a blue scarf Profile *The suspect owns a sword *The suspect eats dates Appearance * The suspect wears desert sunglasses Killer's Profile *The killer owns a sword. *The killer eats dates. *The killer wears desert sunglasses. *This killer wears a blue scarf. *This killer's blood type is A-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Half-Built Factory. (Clues: Victim's Body, Badge; New Suspect: Ronald Tareq) *Examine Badge. (Result: ID Number) *Analyze ID Number. (00:00:05; New Suspect: Omar Alfarsi) *Question Omar Alfarsi about his presence in the factory. (Prerequisite: Badge examined) *Ask Ronald Tareq about the victim's identity. (Prerequisite: Play Half-Built Factory as a task; Victim Identified: Hamid bin Arshad; New Crime Sceþne Unlocked: Desert Village) *Investigate Desert Village. (Prerequisite: Talk to Ronald Tareq; Clues: Sheath, Tapestry) *Examine Sheath. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a sword) *Examine Tapestry. (Result: Family Tree) *Analyze Family Tree. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Arshad bin Zakaria) *Inform Arshad about his son's death. (Prerequisite: Family Tree analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats dates) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Maqam Echahid (Clues: Bowl of Dates, Faded Passport) * Examine Bowl of Dates. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Salim's fingerprints; New Suspect: Salim Ziyyad) * Talk to Salim about his meeting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Salim's Fingerprints identified) * Examine Faded Passport. (Result: Victim's Passport) * Analyze Victim's Passport. (12:00:00) * Ask Arshad why his son was immigrating to the USA. (Prerequisite: Victim's Passport Analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: House Terrace) * Investigate House Terrace. (Clues: Gun, Victim's Backpack, Broken Pieces) * Examine Gun. (Result: DNA) * Examine DNA. (Result: Hamid's DNA) * Ask Omar Alfarsi about the victim's DNA on his gun. (Prerequisite: Victim's DNA identified under a microscope) * Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: University Badge; New Suspect: Jafar Arah) * Talk to Jafar about his ties to the victim. (Prerequisite: University Badge found) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Bloody Sunglasses) * Analyze Bloody Sunglasses. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears desert sunglasses) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Iron Pillar. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Pile of Ashes, Torn Document, Locked Camera) *Examine Pile of Ashes. (Result: Document) *Examine Document (Result: Vandalized Document) *Talk to Salim about Hamid vandalizing his official documents. (Prerequisite: Vandalized Document unraveled) *Examine Torn Document (Result: Passport) *Detain Jafar about staying in Algeria after his visa expired. (Prerequisite: Passport restored) *Examine Locked Camera (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera (09:00:00) *Talk to Arshad about disowning Hamid. (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed) *Investigate Monument Base (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done; Clues: Locked Chest, Broken Stone) *Examine Locked Chest (Result: Flyssa) *Analyze Flyssa (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a blue scarf) *Examine Broken Stone (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (15:00:00; Attribute: the killer's blood is A-) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Thicker Than Blood (3/7). (No stars) Thicker Than Blood (3/7) * See what Omar Alfarsi has to tell you. (Available after unlocking Thicker Than Blood; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Maqam Echahid (Prerequisite: Talk to Omar; Clue: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper (List of Ad-Dima affiliates) * Talk to Arshad bin Zakaria about his involvement in Ad-Dima. (Prerequisite: Examine Faded Paper) * Investigate Half-Built Factory (Prerequisite: Talk to Arshad; Clues: Locked Recorder) * Examine Locked Recorder (Result: Hate Speech) * Examine Hate Speech (Result: Tareq's voice) * Talk to Ronald Tareq about his racist speech. (Prerequisite: Tareq's voice identified; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Desert Village (Prerequisite: Talk to Arshad; Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Faded List) * Examine Faded List (Result: Ad-Dima Branches List) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Sahara Region (Josh) Category:Cases of Josh's World Edition